


MINIVAN, MAXI FUN

by jacksbrokenheart



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish Fluff, Sex in a Car, ace Adam Parrish, ale robię to dobrze, bo mnie naszło na Pyncha, i coś trochę smutowego, i'm godness, nie wiem co robię, pynch - Freeform, well not for Ronan
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksbrokenheart/pseuds/jacksbrokenheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam mógł powiedzieć, że właściwie nie lubił seksu.</p><p>Dopóki nie poznał Ronana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MINIVAN, MAXI FUN

**Author's Note:**

> Jak w tagach: Nie wiem co robię, ale robię to dobrze.  
> Chyba.

Adam prawie nigdy nie myślał o seksie. Zawsze coś odciągało go od zajmowania się tym tematem, tak jak robili to jego rówieśnicy - rachunki za mieszkanie, czesne za szkołę, praca, nauka. Robił to już, jasne, ze dwa albo trzy razy, ale jakoś nie było to u niego na pierwszym miejscu.

Adam mógł powiedzieć, że właściwie nie lubił seksu.

Dopóki nie poznał Ronana.

Boże, Ronan mógłby być synonimem dla seksu.

Nie chodziło tylko o to, że wyglądał jakby mógł w każdej chwili zaciągnąć cię do bmwi zrobić absolutnie _wszystko,_ żeby doprowadzić cię do granic wytrzymałości, tym swoim ciętym językiem. Nie chodziło to to, jak patrzył na Adama, jak gdyby nie myślał o niczym innym jak położyć na nim swoje ręce. Ano o to jak się ruszał czy zachowywał, jak bardzo do siebie przyciągał, bardziej niż ćmę ciągnie do śmiercionośnego światła.

( _chociaż to całkiem prawdopodobne, że właśnie z kombinacji tych wszystkich powodów, on i Adam wylądowali na tylnym siedzeniu bmw, na poboczu pustej drogi za Henriettą, gdzie w promieniu kilku kilometrów nie było żywej duszy)_

Adam jęknął z bólu, kiedy po raz kolejny uderzył się w łokieć, próbując przyciągnąć Ronana do pocałunku. Lynch zdusił to westchnienie, przygryzając lekko jego wargę, gdy dotknął jego ust swoimi.

\- Tu jest zbyt ciasno - wydyszał Adam, tracąc oddech, w momencie, w którym Ronan jeszcze raz poruszył swoimi biodrami, ułożony idealnie pomiędzy jego udami, i wydał z siebie absolutnie nieprzyzwoity odgłos aprobaty. 

Widział blask w oczach Ronana, gdy ten przycisnął usta do jego szyi i przesunął językiem po wystającej grdyce, a kiedy się odezwał, jego głos był niższy niż zwykle.

\- Wiesz, co jeszcze jest ciasne?

Adam zamruczał, unosząc biodra, domagające się więcej tarcia i dotyku.

\- Twoje spodnie?

Ronan rozciągnął wargi w wężowym uśmiechu, który Parrish poczuł na swojej skórze.

\- Też.

Przez następne dziesięć minut nie robili nic więcej, jak tylko dotykanie, pocieranie, całowanie i wydawanie z siebie jęków tak głośnych, że możliwe, że słyszał ich każdy w miasteczku, kto nie był głuchy.

W końcu opadli na siebie, lepcy od spermy, i zmęczeni, w brudnych ubraniach, nie mając na razie siły zrobić niczego innego, oprócz obejmowania się. Adam kolistymi ruchami kciuków gładził kark Ronana, aż po jego tatuaż, widoczny pod koszulką.

Ronan miał twarz ukrytą pomiędzy jego szyją, a barkiem.

Adam spróbował wyprostować nieco swoje zgięte nogi, ale jedynym co w ten sposób uzyskał, było uderzenie kolanem w dach auta. Zaklął cicho.

\- Kup sobie minivana - burknął, a Ronan parsknął kpiąco.

\- Obciągniesz mi, jeśli to zrobię? - spytał, nawet nie siląc się, by brzmieć poważnie.

\- Byle nie w bmw.

 

-o-

 

Adam odebrał telefon od Ganseya, gdy szykował się do pracy.

\- Wiesz może, dlaczego Ronan oglądał na moim laptopie oferty sprzedaży minivanów?

Adam zakrztusił się śliną i prawie udusił ze śmiechu.

 


End file.
